Magda Westenra
"She only comes when she wants something." Ingrid Dracula on Magda in Season 3 episode 9. Personality Magda is known to toy around with the Count every visit she makes to the castle, never fully saying her goodbyes she is so heartless; Magda also enjoys her competitive rivalry with all of the count's family. Relationships Count Dracula Magda is known to toy around with the Count every time she visits she makes to the castle, never fully saying her goodbyes. The Count seems to love her precisely because she is so heartless - and she too still has feelings for the Count, though she'll never admit it. Magda also enjoys her competitive rivalry with the Count, especially on Ingrid's 16th birthday. Ingrid Dracula Ingrid Dracula is Magda Westenra`s eldest child and only daughter. She appears in all the times she has appeared in the series; she spends little time with Ingrid, but when she does during the first appearance to like ingrid enough to get her a gift. She does not want Ingrid to live with her permanently, and when Ingrid is ill Magda does not care to help her and abandon her showing the evil vampiress that she is. She also uses Ingrid like she does with Vlad as whenever she promises or gives either of them something, it usually has a motive behind it i.e. she tries to marry off Ingrid to Patrick's brother on a number of occasions. Vladimir Dracula Vladimir Dracula is Magda Westenra's younger child and older son Wolfie Wolfie is Magda Westenra's youngest child and younger son Series 1 & 2 '''Magda Carmilla Elizabetta Barthoria Westenra '''is a 246 year old vampire, the former lover of Count Dracula, as, by Magda's own admission, they never married, and is the mother of Vlad, Ingrid and Wolfie . Before the Young Dracula series started, she had run away with a werewolf called Patrick, and appears in several episodes for various reasons. The Count still smarts over her betrayal. Later, during the second series, it is revealed that Patrick and Magda had a son, which the Count mistakes for his son. (Although Magda is never seen with her son afterwards). Upon discovering that the Count was considering remarriage in episode 13 of series one (the finale), she travels to the castle to try tostop him, claiming to love him when she thought he was dying from a crossbow bolt Van Helsing fired at him. However, she later claims not to have meant it when it is clear the Count is unharmed. Magda is known to toy around with the Count every visit she makes to the castle, never fully saying her goodbyes. The Count seems to love her precisely because she is so heartless - and she too still has feelings for the Count, though she'll never admit it. Season 3 In the 3rd series she turns up at the school for one reason: she wants Vlad to give her the regency. She plans to invite loads of vampire media to the school and do interviews about it, but Vlad manages to dissuade her and she goes. She leaves behind Wolfie, her half-vampire half-werewolf son, for the Draculas to look after. She is born in 1761 (aged 250) as mentioned by the count in Season 3. However, she fell in love with the count before Malik was born, which was 300 years ago according to malik and elisabetta, so it is possible the count misremembered. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Female Characters Category:Villains